


rough surf on the coast, i wish i couldve spent the whole day alone (with you)

by ciredan



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Service Top, Smut, Trans Ajay Ghale, Trans Male Character, bottom sabal, im making that a tag eventually like it or not, top ajay ghale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciredan/pseuds/ciredan
Summary: sabal tries to get ajay to come back to kyrat with him; he always tries.
Relationships: Ajay Ghale/Sabal
Kudos: 17





	rough surf on the coast, i wish i couldve spent the whole day alone (with you)

he'll board the flight back to kyrat. eventually. maybe. he'd left it behind two years ago but he can't stop thinking about it, for better or worse. the watchful eye of metropolitan cali weighs down on him like a fucking anchor and it's difficult to breathe even though he hasn't needed a binder since he was 22. ajay has to remind himself, sometimes, that LA isn't kyrat, that when he sees a car on the side of the road he can't just smash a window and floor it over a building to get to the convenice store that little bit quicker. thinking about it, he's pretty sure that was illegal in kyrat too, but the petty judicial system quickly goes to shit in the middle of a civil war.

ajay's got 5 missed calls from sabal and 12 more from pagan, who is somewhere in south america after fleeing from the newly instated theocratic dictatorship in kyrat. he also has a joint under his belt that he's quickly crashing down from and a half empty crate of beers somewhere in his apartment, he wishes he knew where. maybe in the fridge? tucked between the mattress and the wall? did he finish them already and he's just too far gone to remember it?

whatever the case is, it's times like this where ajay really wishes he had a dick, just to pass the time that little bit more productively. he gets phantom sensations if he tries hard enough, but he really can't be fucked to try right now. the twilight air can't really be called fresh this far into the city but the coolness is relaxing against his skin. he's (finally) about to drift off into sleep when a resounding knock pierces through his membrane of good vibes.

"ajay? brother?"

what the FUCK.

reluctantly (confused), he rises from his grave and navigates the minefield of a floor to open the door and come face to face with a pair of (familiar, way too familar, fuck) piercing green eyes.

sabal stands just across the threshold, looking the same as always, as if he were an unchanging bastion of nature in the fucking tempest that has been ajay's life since 2014. it's weird seeing him here; he _looks_ like a fish out of water though is not unconfident despite being two thousand miles from banapur. 

this has happened before, six months after he'd first left. ajay knows the drill by now.

sabal practically invites himself in. ajay doesn"t want to stop him; doesn't think he could if he tried. 

"sabal", he breathes. it's all he can think to say at the moment. there's silence and it's just like that first time outside de pleurs mansion, that heady tension that he can feel in his bones and taste in the back of his throat. sabal's presence is and always has been huge despite being the smaller of the two. 

"you seem well," sabal mouths cautiously. he's lying, of course. ajay both looks and feels like shit. 

"sabal--" he repeats uselessly. he hates that he sounds like a broken record whenever he's around the older man. sabal quickly cuts him off, but ajay doesn't know where he was going with it in the first place.

sabal moves like a tiger, always has. ajay feels the tension in his legs as he takes a step forward, silent on the beat-up wooden floor. he enters ajay's space like a coiled up spring, ready to burst, and peers up to meet ajay's gaze. "you haven't been to kyrat? we-- _i_ miss you."

"haven't had the time." ajay coughs. he's not completely lying. sabal smiles slyly; he doesn't show teeth. "i'm uh, not gonna be able to keep down a job if i'm flying to the himalayas every other month like you want me to."

the tiger sneers, then softens himself quickly as he places a hand on ajay's chest. "why stay here at all? you could easily escape the barbarism of coorporate life. you have no more ties here and kyrat is your home. come back with me, brother. are you not homesick?"

ajay can't answer that. sabal continues anyway. 

"you are a true son of kyrat, ajay. i know she calls out to you in the winds. i miss her, even as briefly as i am gone to see you." sabal has the decency to at least pretend to be bashful as he fists ajay's collar in his right hand, stepping forward fully into ajay's personal space. this close, sabal would have to crane his head slightly to make up the few inches between them, but as it is he doesn't meet ajay's eyes. "and... i do endure the pain my departure deals me to see you, █████."

oh. _oh,_ ajay thinks, even as he blanks on the actual word like he's hearing it through a memetic filter. his brain refuses to accept the actual contents of sabal's speech because he knows that this, _this is a mohan thing_. 

and it will be his undoing.

the word doesn't sound quite right coming out of sabal's mouth, orthodox as he usually is. it sends ajay's head through a loop and he can barely do anything but lean into the touch hopelessly as sabal brings his free hand to cup ajay's cheek and bring him in for a kiss.

ajay is sure that sabal probably meant it to be chaste or teasing or whatever will get him a ticket out of kyrati hell, but ajay's festering infatuation has him eagerly pressing back into it. he rests his hand on sabal's hip, unsure what he's _allowed_ to do, and he feels sabal smirk when he presses down harder on the hand on his waist and ajay digs in his fingers in reply. 

"yeah, okay," ajay murmurs between stolen breaths. "whatever you say."

and he _knows_ that he's playing directly into sabal's hand, has known that even since before jalendu, but _fuck_ does he want this. ajay isn't packing at the moment but sabal turns himself round anyway, slots himself right against ajay's chest and presses back into ajay's dick like there's something there to get hard. sabal has never seemed to care either way, seems into it even when ajay wishes he could do more.

any lingering daylight is long gone when they fall into bed, on top of and surrounded by each other. a cloak of moonlight shields them away from reason and, for a moment, kyrat and pagan and lakshmana are far away ( _fuck, they're all so far away_ ) and the two are the only people that exist in the world.

ajay tugs off his shirt and reaches precariously to grab his dick from the floor by the nightstand. sabal grins with his jacket halfway off, bunched round his forearms with his shoulders exposed underneath ajay. it's a good look on him. ajay wishes he was an artist, but instead just commits the image hard to memory.

they each lose their trousers next. ajay helps sabal, who appears perfectly content with his arms as restrained as they are. he pushes down sabal's boxers like a man starved and his erection pops up in ajay's face. it's flushed and dripping even from the sparse contact they'd had and he can't wait to get it in his mouth. gripping the base, he ekes out his tongue to kitten-lick the tip and sabal groans and tries to buck up but ajay's hands are at his hips. he pushes sabal down hard into the bed, teeth playfully threatening the sensitive flesh as ajay glances up to look sabal in the eye. the man is fully flushed, almost cherry-red, staring ajay down with his hands behind his back and, _fuck_ , looking absolutely debauched from the touch. ajay smiles, sliding his tongue down the underside of sabal's dick as he takes it down his throat and watches him throw his head back against the pillow.

he really fucking wishes he was an artist. or at least had a camera to hand.

"a- ajay," sabal breathes out shakily, "ajay, i want you."

ajay hums around the intrusion and feels it throb weightily against his tongue. he pulls back with a suck and hears the moan wrack sabal's body and his dick audibly popping out of his mouth. "you might have to be more specific," ajay murmurs. he slides downward to kiss sloppily down the underside as he massages the shaft lightly with one hand. "you know i'm gonna need more, ah, intel than that."

sabal looks away, almost embarrassed. it's a little out of character; the man has never had any trouble asking for what he wants before. however, before it had always been for the good of kyrat, for her people. this, this is personal. intimate, even. ajay understands the difficulty in being selfish, so instead of pressing for an answer her draws himself up and over sabal, slots himself in between his legs and lowers his mouth to speak directly into sabal's ear.

"it's okay, baby." he reaches without looking to grab his dick from near the headboard and lower it to press against the tight swell of sabal's ass. "tell me what you need."

sabal closes his eyes, looks to be barely suppressing a wry smile, then turns his head to bare his neck and look up at ajay through lidded eyes and dark, sweaty hair. "i need you inside me," he gasps, pushing back against the hardness at his ass, "now. please."

and fuck if ajay could ever deny sabal anything. he likes to think he's not a dog at his beck and call, but right now, with sabal looking up at him like he's the only one who means anything, ajay knows he'd go to the ends of the earth to give sabal what he wants.

he draws back only briefly to fix the clasps behind his thighs and ass and grab the bottle of lube he keeps on his nightstand. he's back on top of sabal in a milisecond, peppering kisses and bites along his jawline, and sabal shrugs a hand free from his jacket finally to cling to ajay's back and draw them nearer until they practically merge into an ebbing sea of flesh and bone.

ajay prepares sabal with one finger, then two, then sabal is whining in his ear and in the crook of his neck: "please, please; i'm ready; i need it now; i cannot wait any longer" and ajay is happy to oblige him. he slicks up his cock and pushes inside slowly, carefully. then sabal groans and rolls his hips and the sight of it is enough for a rush of heat to travel down and pool in ajay's stomach and his hips twitch and soon enough he's sunk into sabal to the hilt. the older man is speechless beneath him, eyes almost rolling back and mouth open wide as he claws at the broad muscle of ajay's back to ground himself.

ajay is perfectly capable of stilling himself until sabal is coherent enough to look him in the eye and nod tersely, quietly hissing at the stretch and the fire in his belly as ajay slowly drags the prosthetic cock halfway out and then back in. sabal moan gutturally and crosses his ankles behind ajay's back to draw him deeper inside him.

ajay kisses sabal deep and he responds with teeth and tongue and his other hand comes up to tangle in ajay's hair and keep him in close. it's sloppy and intimate and just about gets sabal to let go of his propriety for long enough to let out a low, bassy moan. ajay draws out noises from him one by one, a continuous stream of groans and "please" that wash over his ego like a wave every time he adjusts his angle.

he starts to hit it just right, that little bundle of nerves, and sabal is undone beneath him. his climax builds up before it comes crashing spectacularly down and he relaxes into a limp mess of sweat and cum. ajay pulls out slowly, detaches his dick and reaches for a t-shirt from the floor to clean sabal up with.

when he looks back, sabal is positively lounging back against the sheets. he's absolutely catlike, revelling in the worship like a beam of sunlight. the moon turns his hair to an inky black stream that ajay pushes back from his forehead and grips tightly in his hand. _i missed you_ , the action says. sabal smirks and presses their heads together. he doesn't respond.

the silence drags on for minutes, until the steady exhausted creep of slumber threatens to take the precious few moments of night they have left together away.

"come back to kyrat, comrade," sabal drawls as he leans sleepily into ajay's chest.

ajay can't reply.

**Author's Note:**

> [ theme for the fic](https://youtu.be/mIUk08iYZKE)
> 
> edit was to cull some cringe. i never wanted to write the *gags* d/ddy line in the first place but i thought itd be funny or at least interesting if sabal had a subtextual hard-on for mohan


End file.
